


Once Bitten, He's Hers

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [9]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bond is Definitely M's Boy, Bond is Suave, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character In Command, Love Bites, M is Sexy as Hell, Missing Scene, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond discovers a new side of M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _Craig!Bond/Dench!M, Biting. I was looking at[this picture](http://img542.imageshack.us/img542/3891/casinoroyale4danielcrai.jpg) and thinking that M needs to bite Bond's collarbone. However, I'm not picky. I'll take whatever scenario comes to mind._  
>  Spoilers: Casino Royale missing scene  
> Disclaimer: I WANT to own it - alas that I don't!

Bond drives M back to his villa to discuss what she wants his next move to be. They can leave the locals and the clean-up team from Six to deal with everything else.

"Drink?" he asks, even though the sun's barely over the yard-arm. But after the last twenty-four hours, he feels he's earned it.

"Please." 

He pours them both a Scotch, and M sinks down onto the sofa with a sigh. He sits next to her and is startled when she puts up a hand, grabs his chin and turns his face back and forth to look at the cuts on his face. 

"You get yourself into such a mess," she says.

"Hazard of the job, ma'am," he says, although he knows that she knows this already since she was a field agent, and even a Double-0, herself.

"Hmm." She takes a sip of whisky, and he tries not to shiver when she trails her hand down one of the particularly bad cuts. Suddenly he wants her, and wants her badly. He figures that at her age she must have a good deal of experience, and he wonders what she could do to him that other, younger, women don't know. 

Her blue eyes darken, then her hand traces the line of his jaw before sliding down his throat. Bond utters a soft moan, and then she's putting both their drinks on the coffee table and straddling his lap.

"Ma'am?" He's no objections to her action, but he is surprised.

"Shut up Bond," she says, then leans in and kisses him hard.

His second moan is louder, and he can feel his swollen cock pressing against his trousers. She unbuttons his polo shirt, then ducks her head and sucks on his Adam's Apple, and it's all Bond can do not to come there and then. 

"Oh fuck!" The gasped words are a purely involuntary reaction to M biting his collarbone.

She grabs his hand and guides it between her legs, and he gets the message loud and clear. He drags his fingernails lightly up her thigh, and she bites him harder, so that again he fights not to explode. His fingers find her slit and he begins stroking her through the crotch of her knickers (silk, a corner of his mind notes, and he finds himself hoping they're red). M's gone back to kissing him, with occasional nips at his exposed skin. He's trying not to let this distract him as he frigs her rapidly.

She comes with a shudder and a soft moan of his name, his first name, he notices. Then she's unfastening his trousers and easing his erection free; his cock feels even more enormous in her small hands, but she doesn't seem daunted by his size.

She pushes up off his lap and he takes her knickers off (ivory not red, sadly), then she sinks down onto his engorged prick and he has to control himself so he doesn’t come as soon as he's inside her.

Her mouth is hot on his as she resumes kissing him while at the same time beginning to ride his cock. He holds her hips as she bounces up and down, and he finds it amazingly erotic that his boss is fucking him while they're sitting here fully clothed.

She moves her mouth to his throat again, and then resumes biting his collarbone, and that's when he loses control. He moans as his cock pulses inside her, sending spurt after spurt of his jizz into her pussy, which clenches tightly around his prick.

"Fuck!" he gasps.

"Mmm, yes, we did," she murmurs, startling him into a laugh.

"I had no idea you felt so inclined," he says.

She smirks. "No, I know." She licks at the spot she's been biting, then observes, "I may have given you a love bite."

He laughs again, then sobers as he looks at her.

"What?"

"Is this a one-off?"

One eyebrow lifts. "You'd like to do it again?"

"Wouldn't you?" he challenges.

"Mmm, don't mind if I do," she says.

"Good." He kisses her and wonders if she'll let him fuck her again before she goes back to London.


	2. The Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following a conversation with [Wolfsbride](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride) I wrote a follow up to this, which I figured I'd post as a second chapter.

Over the next couple of days, every time he takes his shirt off, Bond finds himself running his fingertips over the bite mark on his collarbone. He feels an obscure delight in this mark of M's, as if it proves that she's forgiven him for Mollaka and the embassy incident. He is sitting on his bed, stroking the love bite with one hand, while his other hand strokes his cock, when he has an idea which strikes him as completely perfect. He takes himself into the shower, rather than finish wanking, because he urgently needs to see M before he heads to Montenegro and the Casino Royale.

An hour later he lets himself into M's flat. He knows that she's not home yet, and that her husband's currently away, so his prospects for completing the first part of his plan are good.

When M arrives home half an hour later, he's sprawled in a chair, his knees spread wide and his achingly hard cock pressed tight against his trousers so that it's immediately obvious to her what's on his mind. 

"What are you doing here, Bond?" M asks as she sees him. He fights a smile when he hears the little tremor in her voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any last minute instructions for me, ma'am." 

She stands a few feet away, taking off her gloves and coat, which she drops onto the other chair. "You could've come into the office to find that out," she observes.

He smirks as he sees that her gaze is fixed firmly on his crotch. She walks over and stands between his outspread legs and he starts to draw them together, but she taps his left knee, with an "Ah!" of admonishment, so he remains still.

"You are such a bad boy, Bond," she murmurs, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth. He moans as she eases his zip down and guides his prick out of its confines.

"Bedroom," she says against his mouth.

"Yes, ma'am." He stands up, then scoops her into his arms, with earns him a startled "James!" He smirks, then carries her carefully through to the bedroom. He tosses her into the middle of the bed, and she glares at him, but he just laughs.

"Just for that," she says, "you can lick me until I'm ready."

He slowly and deliberately runs his tongue around his lips, then begins undressing her before efficiently stripping off his own clothes.

He stretches out on his back and grins up at her as she moves to settle her pussy over his face. She moans in pleasure as he goes to work on her, his tongue lashing her clit and delving between her pussy lips. Twice he drives her close to orgasm, but then pulls back before she passes the tipping point.

"Bond!" she gasps, her tone stern, and he chuckles, then concentrates on sending her over the edge.

She lifts herself off him and flops down onto the bed, breathing heavily. "Christ!" she says softly, and he can't help smirking a little at how undone she sounds.

He stretches out beside her, and begins caressing her while she catches her breath. When she grabs the back of his head and pulls him down for a hungry kiss, he knows she's recovered enough to let him fuck her. His cock and balls are throbbing with his own need to come, but he is prepared to be patient. She sits up, pushing at his shoulder, so he lies back and grins up at her; he loves it when she rides him.

"You are a very bad boy, aren't you?" She straddles his thighs, his prick poking up in front of her in a very attentive manner.

"Yes, ma'am." 

She lifts herself up and guides his cock into her slick pussy, and he groans as she sinks down. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me, _please_ ," he gasps as she clenches her muscles around his prick.

M begins to move, and he clasps her hips until she bends forward and begins kissing him, then he switches to running his hands up and down her back. Her mouth drops to his throat and she sucks on his Adam's Apple.

"Christ!" She's bitten his collarbone again, just where the old love bite is. 

"I want you to tell me about your conquests," she tells him. "Any time, after today, that you fuck a woman, I want an Eyes-Only report from you. Every last detail. Understand?"

"Oh god, yes, YES!" He shouts the final word as he spends himself inside her, sent over the edge by the promise she's just demanded from him. 

007-007-007

The first opportunity Bond has to submit an Eyes-Only report to M comes after he spends the night with the delectable Miss Lynd. He submits it via email, to a personal account about which only he and M knows. He gets a reply within half an hour:

"What's this about the love bite?"

He smirks as he emails back a photo and an explanation.

Two minutes later a reply arrives:

"You got my love bite _tattooed_ on your collarbone? You're a pervert, Bond, but you're _my_ pervert – as I suppose the tattoo proves."

He laughs as he sends his response, then puts aside his laptop before flopping back onto the bed. Vesper had been surprised, then amazed, by the tattoo: amazed because he told her that a former lover had insisted on him having it done to show that he was hers. He rather thought M would forgive him the little while lie about her being a former lover.

"Why don't you get it removed?" Vesper had asked, staring at the red and purple mark.

Bond had shrugged. "It doesn't bother me." He hadn't told her that he found it arousing, so that every time he caught a glimpse of it while changing his shirt, he'd get a hard-on. He couldn't wait to show it to M, of course, as he had a feeling she'd appreciate that particular side-effect.

To his relief, Vesper hadn't let it put her off her stride, or his, and they'd had a very enjoyable, if rather tiring, night together. He found himself wondering how other women would react, then decided it didn't matter: the fact that he had a mark of M's ownership of him on his body was the important thing. He'd always been hers, but now it was beyond doubt.


End file.
